Green Wish
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: TRENCH. Trent&Rachel. Rachel tenía planes de pasar el fin de semana en completa tranquilidad ya que estaria sola en la iglesia, pero todo queda arruinado cuando acepta irse a Australia con Trent como guardaespaldas por el fin de semana.


****Estoy muy emocionada de subir este corto ya que al parecer, soy la primera que escribe un fic de esta saga en ESPAÑOL! wii!

Yo en verdad me enamore mucho de este pairing, tiene lo que me gusta: Humor (a que no da risa que se vean y a los cinco segundos ya discutan como niños de cinco años xDDD), Atracción, etc.

Bueno, debo decir que sólo me he leído los dos primeros libros (solo una librería en mi ciudad vende libros de su editorial y hay ocasiones que se demoran meses en llegar la nueva mercancía y aquí en Chile, los libros son caros), así que por favor, no me critiquen mucho las personas que van actualizadas en la saga. Aun cuando conozco otros personajes que aparecen más adelante (no me podía resistir a leer fics, pero como había en ingles, pues... a leer en ingles xDDD) y otras cosas, no quise usarlos en este fic ya que como he dicho, solo he leído dos libros.

Quiero agradecer a Nightmistress85, escritora del habla ingles, por su ayuda, ánimos de este corto y otras cosas. Quiero dedicarte a ti este primer fic mio de las aventuras de Rachel Morgan. Tú sabes que me encantan tus fics TRENCH.

**DISCLAIMER**: La saga de libros "Rachel Morgan" o "Hollows" como llaman algunos, no me pertenece, ni los personajes, sino a la fantastica escritora Kim Harrison.

**Green Wish.**

-Tú me tienes que estar jodiendo. – Dijo la cazadora Rachel Morgan de brazos cruzados y notablemente molesta.

Su plan de estar sola en la iglesia un fin de semana completo (Ivy se fue del país por asuntos familiares y Jenks se fue con un familia a una especie de "campamento pixie") era ver películas, comer comida chatarra, trabajar en sus amuletos y, claro, hacer cosas de su trabajo. Apenas se había quitado su pollera verde cuando oyó su celular, había sido Jonathan, pidiendo que se presente en la mansión ultra lujosa de Trent Kalamack. Cabreada de que le de órdenes como si fuese un perro, entró a la oficina lanzándole maldiciones e insultos sin importarle las presencias de Jonathan o Quen, o que tan ocupado este el Elfo.

Pero no se esperaba que él la llamase para pedirle…

-Lo que has escuchado Rachel, necesito tus servicios como guardaespaldas.

-¿Qué se te ha salido un tornillo de esa maquiavélica mente de Elfo?

-Sa'han, la verdad es que no estoy convencido de esto. – Jonathan no tuvo ningún problema en enseñar su sincero desagrado hacía la pelirroja.

-Ya hemos discutido sobre esto Jonathan… no me hagas repetírtelo, que podría irte mal. – La sutil amenaza del rubio fue suficiente para callarlo. – Morgan, ¿ya has sabido los atentados que me han llegado a través de las noticias? – Trent observó como la bruja asentía sin titubear. – Quen y Jonathan lograron saber quiénes son los culpables, pero no piensan dejarme solo y no confían en cualquiera, como entenderás.

-Entonces le ofrecí la sugerencia de ir por usted, señorita Rachel. – Admitió Quen tal vez un poco arrepentido de causarle estrés a Rachel por pasar tiempo con su "antagonista", pero estaba más divertido por esa idea ya que ellos eran muy graciosos cuando discutían, eran como niños y sólo por no aceptar sus sentimientos. – Nos gustaría que lo cuide durante todo el fin de semana en la isla privada del señor mientras Jon y yo hacemos el trabajo. El pago por sus servicios será de veinte mil dólares.

Rachel suspiro, adiós a su fin de semana tranquilo.

-Está bien, pero nada de jets privados y esas cosas para ir a tu islita. – Aceptó la oferta sin dudar en poner las condiciones. – En ir en algo privado es como gritar "Aquí esta Trenton Kalamack, vengan a matarme"

-Es un buen plan. – Trent sonrió en señal de aprobar el punto de la bruja. – Quen te acompañará de vuelta a la Iglesia para que prepares tu equipaje, nos veremos en el aeropuerto en una hora. – La cazarrecompensas asintió y dio la media vuelta para irse. – Rachel. – La mencionada se detuvo al momento que su cuerpo siente una descarga de placer por oír su nombre salir de esos sensuales y peligrosos labios. – Muchas gracias, significa mucho para mí tu cooperación.

-De nada, pero no te creas tan importante. – Dijo para luego cerrar la puerta, esperaría a Quen en su auto. Al verse en un reflejo de la ventana, notó sus mejillas rojas, tal como se lo espero.

* * *

><p>Se supone que no habría jets privados… ¿pero si un viaje en primera clase? <em>Maldijo Elfo<em>.

Bueno, no podía quejarse mucho, era su primera vez en algo tan lujoso y le encantaba, se sentía alguien especial tendida en esos asientos grandes y cómodos que te hacían pensar que estabas en una cama real. Trent le había ofrecido el lado de la ventanilla, pero se había negado con el pretexto de que si lo dejaba en la orilla y 'posiblemente' haya gente peligrosa dentro, lo agarrarían más fácil en el pasillo. _Tal vez a la vuelta_, fue lo que le dijo por su tercera insistencia, pero agradecía el gesto.

-Son casi las once de la noche… ¿Y quieres leer documentos de trabajo? – Con una ceja levantada, Rachel veía la carpeta amarilla que Trent custodiaba celosamente mientras sus encantadores ojos verdes, protegidos por las gafas, estaban clavados en los papeles.

-El que este bajo amenaza de muerte, no significa que deje de lado mis responsabilidades. – Fue su respuesta al momento que la ve por arriba de su hombro.

-Y también no dejas de lado tu tranquilidad. – Bufó volviendo a dejar que el asiento sostenga su peso. – Que afortunado.

-Los sicarios son como los vampiros, señorita Morgan: se alimentan del miedo y de la desesperación. – Rachel tembló un poco al oír las palabras del concejal, recordando las veces que Ivy perdía el control de sus instintos. – Si le dejas olerlo, se vuelven fuertes; si le muestras quien manda, ellos bajan la guardia.

-Entendí tu punto, Trent… Dios, a veces me pregunto por qué tienes a esos dos como perros falderos si te cuidas muy bien solo. – Dijo con un resoplido, apoyando el codo en el 'apoya brazos', para que su mano sostenga su cabeza. – Si hasta llegas a dar miedo.

-Tomaré tus palabras como un cumplido. – Dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, que para Rachel le fue extraña porque no se parecía en nada a las que el político brindaba públicamente. – Pero no te preocupes, estas cosas pequeñas como intento de homicidio o trabajo no arruinaran un buen momento de caridad entre nosotros. – Ahora su sonrisa se volvió una traviesa.

Rachel trató de disimular lo más que pudo su rígido cuerpo y tragó duro por los nervios, ya lo conocía bastante para apostar que no planeaba nada bueno en ella.

-¿Qué estas planeando hacer conmigo? – La bruja estaba anhelando pescar un paracaídas y tirarse sin importarle caer en pleno mar o tierra desierta, cualquier lugar era mejor que estar al lado de Trent Kalamack.

-Ah, no quiero decir algo que arruine la sorpresa. – Manteniendo esa sonrisa traviesa, sus ojos volvieron al papeleo, sin saber que el corazón de Rachel latía y latía sin control. – Descansa.

_Dudo que pueda tranquilizarme con esto._

* * *

><p>El avión llegó a Sídney, Australia, al mediodía.<p>

Ya que era una zona de verano, Rachel trajo la ropa adecuada y vestía como alguien que iba a la playa con sus sandalias de poco tacón con un separador entre el primer dedo del resto, unos mini shorts que rodeaba sus caderas peligrosamente y de color caqui, con un cinturón café oscuro alrededor, gafas redondas, grandes y negras que protegían sus ojos y una pollera tipo pirata, holgada, de mangas largas, de color blanco y un poco transparente, lo suficiente para revelar que usaba debajo un bikini verde esmeralda. No es que este de vacaciones disfrutando el sol (a pesar que deseo estar en la playa de la ciudad al verla pasar en el taxi) o que este vestida así de provocativa para insinuarle al elfo (pero no tenía nada de malo si insinuaba a otro, era bienvenido), pero nadie le dijo que debía usar o no. Además, parecía otra turista que venía a divertirse y no una guardaespaldas que protegía a alguien importante.

Tren no llevaba sus clásicos trajes de muchos billetes, pocas veces la bruja tenía la 'oportunidad' de verlo vestir más casual como si fuese algo íntimo entre ellos (y que secretamente, le gustaba), se había colocado una camisa de polo de color verde, resaltando sus ojos, con una ultra fina línea amarilla por donde estaban sus codos, al final de sus cortas mangas que rebasaban los hombros y en el cuello, se cambio las gafas de lectura por unas de sol de color café, como sus shorts de playa que le llegaba a las rodillas. Así parecía cualquier persona normal y no el elfo Trent Kalamack: concejal y contrabandista. A Rachel le gustaba cuando no lo veía vestido con sus ropas de trabajo, esas cosas endemoniadas ocultaban su real atractivo físico, y en cambio, vestido casual, ella podía tener mejor vista… ella y miles de mujeres más. Sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar así.

Ya en el muelle, se supone que irían a un bote para llegar a la isla, pero Trent no aceptaba cualquiera, y como Rachel se estaba desesperando por sus 'cosquilleos de niño mimado', él no tuvo más remedio que abrirle un poco del mundo de los elfos para explicarle la situación. La isla había permanecido a su familia desde muchos siglos y gracias a los poderes elficos se ha logrado mantener en secreto para que las leyes humanas no tomaran la isla como su propiedad. Era lo mismo con otras islas de clanes elfos. Así que para ir a esa isla cubierta de poder mágico, se necesitaba a un elfo o descendiente de la misma raza que conocía los trucos mágicos, como un anciano mitad elfo que era dueño de un bote grande color blanco.

-Pero si es el joven Trent. – Su nombre era Raúl y parecía gustoso de verlo. Echo un rápido vistazo a Rachel, quien tenía su mirada en el bote. – ¿A desobedecido a su padre y a Jon y piensa tener a una bruja como novia en vez de a una elfa?

-¿Qué? – Exclamó Rachel al salir de sus pensamientos por oír algo definido como 'ridículo'. – Yo no tengo nada con él y jamás, pero JAMAS lo habrá. – Aseguraba mientras señalaba al elfo político, tenía el ceño fruncido como prueba de estar molesta. – Es un idiota.

-Si eso te ayuda a dormir, Rachel… sigue pensando así. – Le dijo Trent con una encantadora y maldita sonrisa de burla que atacó el corazón de Rachel.

-¿Ve? Es un idiota.

Raúl, quien era canoso, gordito y a la misma altura que Trent, se echo a reír unos segundos después de haber oído a esos dos 'interactuar'. Tosió para dejar de reír, pero mantenía su alegre sonrisa, de seguro pensando lo mismo que las personas que rodeaban a esa pareja.

-Bueno, los llevaré encantados a tu isla Trent, pero tendrán que esperar media hora. Tengo que terminar de reemplazar la maquinaria.

-No hay problema, gracias amigo. – Trent había sonado tan sincero con aquellas palabras "amables" que Rachel se había sorprendido, como siempre cada vez que descubría algo nuevo de él. – ¿No te molesta que dejemos nuestras cosas en el barco?

-Adelante. – Invitó señalando su adorada nave.

-Podemos aprovechar e ir a ese pequeño supermercado. – Dijo Rachel al elfo mientras señalaba un punto en específico. – Hace un calor de los mil demonios y quisiera comprarme una botella.

-Claro. – Trent apoyaba su idea, parece que también le afectaba el calor de la ciudad.

Era muy extraña su relación, en un momento se peleaban entre ellos como en un juego de ajedrez, deseando con desesperación ser el victorioso sin importar la muerte; y al otro, actuaban como si fuesen íntimos amigos que se confían hasta los secretos más oscuros.

Dejaron su equipaje en la cabina del capitán y bajaron del barco. Cerca de la entrada había un grupo de hombres con sus ropas playeras y piel bronceada, que no dudaron en silbar y lanzar piropos a Rachel al verla pasar por su camino. La bruja no dijo e hizo nada, siguió con su camino, pero estaba escondiendo los labios para aguantar la traviesa sonrisa que se quería liberar. No sólo su plan de ser observada funciono, sino que de bono extra (y eso que no se lo esperaba), Trent gruño leve y despacio en señal de estar en verdad molesto.

Momento… si él estaba celoso… eso significa… ¿Era para él algo más que un dolor en el culo?

-¿Te ocurre algo? – Preguntó la bruja a su acompañante una vez dentro de la tienda.

-No, estoy bien. – Dijo el elfo sin prestarle atención a su alrededor o a ella.

_Mentiroso_, se dijo Trent a si mismo mientras veía a la problemática bruja pelirroja caminar delante de él, prestándole más atención en buscar lo que quería que los idiotas hombres con testosterona que la miraban con hambre sin ni una pizca de pudor. Rachel estaba ocupada viendo que agua mineral llevar, pero el hecho de no verlo, no significaba que era tonta, se daba cuenta de las miradas y le gustaba, más al ver como Trent se pasaba su mano en los cabellos en señal de que estaba nervioso y molesto. Le gustaba eso, muy en el fondo le gustaba que estuviese celoso de ella, que sea un posesivo con ella, la hacía sentir especial, querida, protegida… y eso la aterraba al mismo tiempo.

-Deberíamos comprar cosas para cenar. – Dijo viendo al Elfo, tratando de no reírse en su cara por lo gracioso que se veía. – Dijiste que no hay nadie en la casa de tu isla, así que esto sería más rápido que demorarnos en ver que hay y preparar.

-Es buena idea. – De nuevo aprobaba una sugerencia de la bruja. Se estaba esforzado por no mostrar lo molesto que estaba. Rachel le pidió que lo esperara mientras iba hacía la máquina de helados de la tienda para comprar unos. Trent aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a un grupo de idiotas que estaban cerca de ellos y que no paraban de ver el movimiento del trasero de Rachel al caminar, cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia del rubio, este estampo a dos al mismo tiempo con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo, parecía normal. Era como ver a dos amigos que se saludaban dándose golpecitos en los hombros. – Ella es MIA. – Les susurró con voz tenebrosa, asustándolos mucho más. – Si siguen mirando de esa manera a mi propiedad, van a ver lo cruel que puedo llegar a ser.

Suavemente los soltó y sonrió triunfal al verlos irse completamente asustados. Al regresar, a Rachel le pareció extraño ver a Trent observar un punto en donde no había nadie y estaba complacido, se le notaba por su sonrisa.

-¿Ocurre algo Trenton?

-No pasa nada, terminemos de una vez que de seguro Raúl va a acabar con el mantenimiento de su nave.

Ya listos, fueron a la caja para poder pagar, el cajero tenía pinta de ser un humano universitario. También se había quedado embobado por la hermosura de Rachel. Por supuesto, ella lo notó y también que Trent volvía a enojarse. Su parte racional le decía que lo ignorase, que actuase como si nada, pero su maldito lado travieso quería seguir el juego para cabrear al estúpido elfo… era un tratamiento de relajación, después de todo. Le sonrió al cajero en una mezcla de dulzura y seducción, logrando que el pobre quede rojo como los atemorizantes tomates.

-Gracias. – Agradeció con un guiño de ojo, pesco una bolsa (eran dos y con el elfo iban a cargar la misma cantidad) y camino para irse, totalmente a gusto con su plan maquiavélico.

-Rachel. – Se volteo al pasar la puerta para ver a Trent caminar hacía ella. Por su cara, no estaba para nada contento, y lo peor de todo es que hasta enojado se ve apuesto. Quería golpearlo por ser bonito y atacar sus hormonas. – A ti te gusta mucho provocar el temperamento de la gente, pero no lo olvides… – De nuevo Rachel se vio invadida por una oleada de miedo, lujuria y calor con sólo sentir los dedos de Trent tocar su mejilla derecha. Se estaba mareado por la colonia del elfo mezclada con su aroma natural de bosque. –… si juegas con fuego, te quemas. – Inhalo su delicioso aroma de secuoya (era embriagador en ella) y sonrió de triunfo al tocar con sus labios discretamente los cabellos rojizos gracias a la posición que había quedado.

-Estúpido elfo. – Susurró Rachel al momento que se aparta de él, dándole un pequeño manotazo para que dejase de tocarla y le dio la espalda. Ahora caminaba más rápido para mantener la distancia, jurando que detrás de ella, Trent se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

* * *

><p>Ya el pequeño barco estaba en marcha. Rachel ya había experimentado una vez esa paz de estar en medio del mar sobre un medio de transporte y sentir el viento acariciarte el rostro, había sido a los ocho años en un paseo familiar, en proa, su padre la sentó en los hombros y la afirmó bien de las rodillas., emocionada, la pequeña Rachel reía mientras estiraba sus brazos como si fuesen alas y dejaba que el viento jugase con su cabello, gritando lo más fuerte que pudo que era la reina del mundo. ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo de nuevo? La tentación era grande. Mordiéndose el labio, cerró los ojos, estirando los brazos para imaginar que volaba, llevó las manos a su cabello para quitarse el moño y las hebras se liberan.<p>

-¡Soy la reina del mundo! – Grito con una gran sonrisa, se sentía bien relajarse de vez en cuando.

-Si fuese así, tendríamos crisis económica mundial. – Rachel bufó al oír la prepotente y sensual voz burlona del elfo.

-Bueno, yo apostaría los 30 dólares de mi bolso a que si tú fueses el amo del mundo… estaríamos en la tercera guerra mundial. – La bruja no dudo en contraatacar, demostrando que estaba a su nivel, o tal vez más. – Y me haré más rica que tú cuando gane.

-Me halagan tus confianzas, Rachel. – La bruja debería comenzar a pensar seriamente si él ya había descubierto lo mucho que le afectaba que él la llamase por su nombre de pila, porque en verdad lo estaba usando mucho el día de hoy. – Hoy es noche de luna nueva, si no me equivoco, las brujas y brujos aman esas noches, ¿no es así?

El corazón de Rachel latió con emoción al acordarse de ese día tan especial, por culpa del elfo que la hacía discutir cada cinco segundos, se había olvidado de algo tan importante. Las noches de luna nueva eran como una tarde en el spa, la energía de la luna cubierta por completo, regeneraba el alma y el aura de su especie, y atacaba sus cuerpos como si le estuvieran quitando años. No es inmortalidad, es rejuvenecernos con sabiduría. Sí, era complicado, incluso Rachel tardó hasta los 17 años en comprender. Debería ver si la isla tenía mentas y orquídeas blancas, son elementos fundamentales.

* * *

><p>Lo admitía, Rachel no tuvo vergüenza en dejar caer sus cosas y exclamar un "wow" rápido y atónica por el interior de la residencia Kalamack.<p>

Era mucho más pequeña que su mansión (de seguro porque aquí no estaba su sección de trabajo), pero mucho más hermoso con las decoraciones playeras con los colores vivos y plantas exóticas. Y si abrías el ventanal que daba al balcón, descubrías que no sólo era enorme, también había una piscina con unas tres sillas de playa.

-¿Esto se encuentra en el centro de tu isla? – Dijo Rachel al fin, después de echar una mirada visual a su alrededor, dejo caer su bolso en uno de los sillones.

-¿Esperabas algo más grande acaso? – Por su tono de voz, Trent estaba divertido por la expresión facial de la bruja.

-Pues considerando que eres un niño mimado…. – Devolviéndole el sarcástico ataque. – ¿La cocina? – Llevando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Allí. – Señalando una puerta blanca. Él camino también hacía ella para dejar la bolsa de compras.

La cocina era el doble de grande que la de la Iglesia y con el doble de lujos. Le gustaba a Rachel, incluso tenía lo necesario para hacer sus amuletos o pociones. Dejaron las bolsas al lado de un microondas y la bruja comenzó a reconocer la habitación, abriendo cajones y estantes, reviso el refrigerador y otras cosas más.

-¿Qué opinas de cenar lasaña? – Preguntó dirigiendo la vista a Trent, mostrándole una caja con láminas de lasaña dentro.

-No está mal… ¿Quieres ayuda? – Dijo el elfo, sorprendiendo a Rachel.

-¿Tú? ¿El Elfo rico cocina? – Bromeó Rachel, levantó una de sus cejas, viéndolo de forma inquisidora.

-Aunque le cueste a tu pequeña cabeza aceptarlo. – Respondió con una traviesa sonrisa que hizo enojar a Rachel. Pero todo enojo desaparece en el momento que él se apropio de uno de sus rojizos mechones para enredarlo en su dedo índice. – Yo podría enseñarte todas las cosas que sé.

-Creo que ya he visto demasiadas desde el maldito día que te conocí. – Dijo con voz cargada de odio a si misma por haberse sentido vulnerable ante su voz exquisita y cálidos dedos.

-Morgan. – _¿Ahora con qué estupidez saldría?, _se preguntó la bruja volviendo a enarcar las cejas. – Si vas a hacer el ritual de luna nueva, siéntete libre de hacerlo. Pero quiero pedirte una cosa: quiero estar contigo cuando eso pase, quiero presenciarlo.

Los ojos de Rachel quedaron abiertos como platos y tuvo que desviar la mirada porque sus mejillas iban a arder. El ritual es algo privado. Dejar entrar a alguien a su círculo personal, es tan comprometedor como una propuesta de matrimonio. Era algo íntimo que te "acercaba" a la otra persona. Este estúpido elfo debe estar demente por pensar en eso, ¿Qué no sabía nada?

-¿Acaso no sabes el significado de hacer ese ritual con otra persona? – Trataba de mantener la calma a pesar que su cara seguía con un rubor. Podía aprovechar que Quen no estaba y golpearlo.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, es algo privado para ustedes, los brujos.

-Si lo sabes… ¡¿Por qué demonios lo estas pidiendo? ¡Si lo hacemos, estaríamos…! – La voz se le corto de golpe. – Estaríamos… bueno…

-De una forma más conectados y unidos. – Trent terminó de decirlo por ella y con tanta naturalidad que no parecía importarle, cabreando de nuevo a la bruja.

-¡¿Y aún así, quieres hacerlo? ¡Estas demente si crees que yo me 'uniría' a un estúpido asesino elfo de mal hábito a morderse los lentes como tú! – Se cruzó de brazos en un segundo, al siguiente los deja caer y al tercero, pasa una mano por su cabello. Estaba nerviosa.

-Rachel…. – Dijo el elfo con la voz suave y calmada para que la bruja se tranquilice, pero ella lo ignoraba porque estaba ocupada calmando sus nervios. – ¡Rachel! – Repitió, tomándola de los hombros para obligarla a que se vean.

-¿Por qué? – Fue todo lo que ella dijo, perdiéndose discretamente en los ojos del elfo y disfrutando su aroma natural.

-Es un secreto. – Respondió, disfrutando la mueca de fastidio de Rachel. – Si lo haces, te dejaré hacer lo que quieras durante toda nuestra estadía aquí y se aumentara mil dólares más al salario original.

Era una oferta tentativa, especialmente por la oportunidad de hacer lo que quisiera. Podría pegarle, humillarlo y todo lo que siempre había deseado. Pero… había algo más, su vista se dirige a la oreja izquierda de Trent, cosa que él notó y le pareció raro.

-Déjame tocar tus orejas ahora mismo. – Pidió, disfrutando la mueca desaprobatorio del elfo. Tocar sus orejas era una de las cositas que se moría por hacer, preguntándose si tocar orejas de elfo era algo normal o había algo especial. – Vamos, sólo te estoy pidiendo tocar las orejas, nada de otro mundo. – Insistió al ver que Trent iba a reprochar.

Hubo un silencio de suspenso, Rachel esperaba ansiosa una respuesta por parte del elfo, rogando una respuesta afirmativa. Al oírlo suspirar, celebró en un grito interno al saber que él había aceptado. Trent llevó sus manos al lacio y suave cabello rubio para llevarlos por detrás de las orejas, revelando unas puntiagudas orejas en señal de ser un elfo. Ansiosa y nerviosa, lo primero que hace es verlos, luego las acarició suavemente con sus manos, la textura era suave y deliciosa, distinta a orejas de vampiros, brujos o humanos. Por la expresión de Trent, Rachel supuso que las orejas de elfo también eran muy sensibles al tacto.

-Se siente bien. – Confesó, queriendo calmarlo un poco. Sus dedos índices tocaron la punta, era como un hormigueo electrizante que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Creo que ya es suficiente. – Dijo Trent, llevando sus manos a las de Rachel para apartarlas de él. Pero apenas tuvieron contacto, fueron obligados a verse a los ojos.

Otro silencio los invadió, pero no fue de suspenso, fue más bien de incomodidad, confusión y de deseo, se podía ver en sus miradas llenas de anhelación y hambre, pero también estaban confundidos, especialmente Rachel porque estaba muy claro que él actuaba muy extraño últimamente. Las piernas de Rachel flaquearon en un segundo con la caricia de los pulgares de Trent sobre las palmas de las manos, maldición, se sentía jodidamente bien.

-¿Por qué? – Volvió a su pregunta, descubriendo que apenas pudo soltar su voz ya que le faltaba la respiración, había caído en un embrujo de elfo. Se sonrojo más al verlo más cerca de su cara, su aliento la golpeaba salvajemente y se estaba mareado en su aroma de hojas mezclada con su colonia.

-Porque es mi deseo. – Dijo con la voz ronca, estaba hambriento y seco como Rachel. Suavemente la besó, lanzando chispas en los cuerpos de ambos.

Sólo se estaban besando, calmados y pausadamente, el resto de sus cuerpos estaban inmóviles, querían conocerse primero a través de los labios, dejando de vez en cuando a sus lenguas participar. La falta de aire los obligó a separarse, llenando la habitación de jadeos acelerados. Ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, que él beso había sido realmente bueno y deseaban más, pero Rachel estaba confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando que al sentir las manos del elfo en sus mejillas, dio un brinco y retrocedió.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – Preguntó sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Pero no tuvo respuesta, así que molesta y dolida, le dio un leve empujón para que se apartase de su camino y se fue hacia la salida sin ver atrás, cerrando en un portazo. Cabreada con el mundo y consigo misma, daba vueltas alrededor de un sofá hasta que decidió salir de la casa por la puerta principal ya que no conocía el resto de la casa y no sabía donde refugiarse. Llevó sus dos manos al cabello, preguntándose cómo diablos terminó besando a Trent Kalamack, político, empresario y traficante de drogas. Se dejó caer de rodillas, manteniendo la desesperación y la confusión, incluso llegando a pensar que el condenado besaba delicioso. Como lo desesperaba. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada o arrojarse a sus brazos y tener posiblemente sexo sobre un mueble?

-Creo que es mejor la primera opción. – Susurró llevando todo su cabello hacía atrás.

-¿Qué primera opción? – Rachel gritó y casi se cae de culo por la voz no esperada de Trent.

-Dios, Trent… ¡maldito hijo de puta! – Se quejó con una mano en el pecho, en verdad que había quedado asustada y eso que debería ya acostumbrarse por Ivy.

-Rachel, tengo que hablar contigo.

-No. – Retrocediendo un paso. – Estoy confundida de lo que pasó, de lo que yo hice. Me pones nerviosa, así que no me hables ni te acerques.

-Por Dios, Morgan… tarde o temprano tenemos que hablar de esto.

-Por favor. – Dijo llevando sus dos manos al frente para que él se detenga. – Si hablamos de esto ahora, no estaré concentrada para el anochecer. Por favor… actuemos como si nada… por lo menos hasta después del ritual.

-Está bien, lo que tú digas. – Llevando una mano hacía su cabello para llevarlo hacía atrás. – Pero no huirás por siempre de mí Morgan. – Le advirtió dando la media vuelta para regresar al recinto. – Déjame enseñarte tu cuarto.

-Ya lo sé. – Susurró bien bajo, sabiendo que tendría que enfrentarlo. Pero primero… necesitaba pensar.

* * *

><p>No había estrellas en esa noche de luna nueva, así que no había ninguna compañera para el oscuro cielo de medianoche. Rachel tarareaba mientras decoraba la piscina con algunas velas como parte del ritual, no era de lo suyo el tarareo en situaciones así, pero necesitaba hasta la imagen de una vaca usando bikini para despejar su mente y olvidarse de Trent Kalamack y su delicioso beso unos minutos.<p>

-Si vamos a estar con trajes de baño… ¿por qué debemos usar las batas encima? – Preguntó Trent al momento de hacerse presente. Estaba de brazos cruzados y miraba de forma inquisidora a la bruja.

-Porque yo lo digo. – _Y porque no quiero que la lengua se me trabe al verte semidesnudo_, pensó concentrada en sus cosas, no quería verlo hasta que fuese necesario.

Ignorando como él caminaba hacía una de las sillas de playas para tomar asiento, la bruja camina hacía otra silla en donde estaba algo parecido a un plato hecho de paja como los canastos. Encima estaban las mentas sacadas directamente de la madre naturaleza, como la pura orquídea en el centro. Decidió soltarse el cabello para que sea más 'natural', así que sus atractivos rizos rojos caían enredados y seductoramente, según la opinión de Trent, que no le había quitado la vista de encima. Él adoraba ese cabello, era una adicción masiva, como el ceño fruncido, esa boca que se movía sólo para decirle cosas hirientes y… bueno, todo su maldito cuerpo.

Una vez que todas las velas estuviesen prendidas, Rachel se metió en la piscina, mojando piel y prenda a su paso. Quedó en el centro de la piscina, donde el agua le llegaba a nivel de los pechos, respiro profundo y dejo frente a ella su plato de paja con mentas y la flor.

-Ya esta… bueno Trent, - Al fin se digno a verlo, trataba de parecer indiferente ante su mirada. – trae aquí tu trasero de elfo.

El elfo se quejó en un bufido, pensando que de nuevo esa boca se abrió para darle 'lindos cumplidos'. Se adentró a la piscina y Rachel tuvo que mirar a la flor para no notar como la bata se le iba pegando y como estaba cada vez más pesada, se corría, mostrando más de su cuerpo superior. Tal vez si era bueno que use carísimos trajes, así no sufre de pre-infartos.

-Quédate frente a mí, no tan cerca y toma del cesto como yo lo hago. – Indicó, manteniendo la vista lejos de él.

Las manos se Trent se acercaron al cesto, rozando accidentalmente las puntas de los dedos de Rachel, ocasionando un escalofríos, tuvo que disimular que se mordía los labios para contener un gemido que exigía salir. Le ordeno al elfo que no apartase la vista de la flor mientras que ella cerraba sus ojos para recitar el conjuro. Respiro hondo, canalizando su energía.

-Bien, te aviso que el conjuro se dirá algo distinto al normal a causa de estar dos personas en el círculo. – Dijo al momento que lo miraba seriamente. – Así que no quiero quejas ni nada.

-No te preocupes Rachel, que ya lo sé. – Otro gemido tuvo que atorar en media garganta, era delicioso y peligroso para ella que él la llamase por el nombre. – ¿Vas a empezar?

Rachel se hizo un punto con una aguja para que sangre cayera a la flor, dos… tres gotas… todo estaba listo. Inhalo profundo y comenzó:

-_Flor blanca, pura como la luna, resplandece como luciérnaga, iluminando el camino con tu luz_. – Parecía que Rachel recitaba una especie de canción. Su voz al canto era suave, armoniosa y muy dulce, Trent tomó nota de que la pelirroja era buena cantando. Tal como ella pidió, la orquídea comienza a brillar lentamente, comenzando en el centro y terminando en los pétalos. Luego fue turno de las mentas en brillar, liberando su aroma como una pastilla para el aliento. – _Libera tu energía, guíate por el agua, dejando un dulce aroma de mentas como recuerdo de esta noche,_ – la combinación de la orquídea, la menta y el brillo, iba cayendo hacía la piscina como una cascada densa de líquido blanco. Al ocultarse en el agua, el color iba cambiando a dorado, tomando diferentes formas de líneas mientras rodeaba a la pareja. – _en que seremos rejuvenecidos, purificados y unidos. _– El brillo bajo el agua era cada vez más intenso. Trent se sorprendió al ver como todas esas líneas doradas iban ascendiendo hasta quedar a tres metros sobre la pareja, llevándose consigo parte del agua de la piscina. – _Tu resplandor, tu flor pura y tu aroma de menta, será el indició de nuestra unión._ – Su voz se fue perdiendo en la última palabra, como el resplandor dorado, ocasionando que el agua cayese sobre ellos como en una noche de lluvia ligera. – _Guíanos._ – Dijo al mismo tiempo que cayó la última gota.

Hubo un silencio mientras ambos jadeaban, recuperándose de la adrenalina del ritual, fue muy espontánea, llenando sus cuerpos de energía pura. De repente el cuerpo de Rachel tembló a causa del frío, cosa que no le gustaba porque era un frío peligroso y tenebroso, un frío que anhelaba desaparecer en los brazos del elfo frente a ella. Otro gemido quería salir ante la tentativa imagen que rondaba por su cabeza, pero logro contenerlo bien y siguió mirando en cualquier parte, pero no a él.

-No estuvo nada mal, Morgan. – Felicitó el hombre con una sonrisa sarcástica, que desaparece al ver la expresión de Rachel, especialmente el cómo evitaba verlo. – Rachel.

La besó sin previo aviso, sin permiso. La rodeó con sus brazos, calmando los temblores de la chica, atrayéndola hacía él todo lo que la fricción de sus cuerpos podía. Esta vez Rachel no pudo contener el gemido, lo dejo libre entre besos, como otros cuatro más. Rachel lo tomo del cuello en un abrazo, y como pudo, alzo sus piernas para que rodeen la cintura del elfo, quien agarró los muslos de la bruja para mantenerla así, apretándoselos en un agarre.

Las batas se estaban haciendo pesadas y molestas, así que se la quitaron, primero Trent la de Rachel y luego Rachel la de Trent. Otro gemido salió de los labios de la bruja con sólo un beso del elfo en su cuello, se sentía condenadamente bien. Sus manos se dirigían al cordón del bikini para quitárselo y ver por fin los deliciosos pechos de la cazarecompensas, pero por la gravedad de la piscina y una mala jugada, perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron bajo el agua en un grito de sorpresa. Volvieron a la superficie empapados completamente y tomando una gran bocanada de aire para recuperar lo que perdieron.

Rachel se apoyó en la orilla, pensando temblorosa que de nuevo había perdido el control, si continuaba así… no quería ni imaginarlo. No quería darle pretextos de burlas al elfo, siempre debía estar a la defensiva con él, no enrollarse con él. Sin ver a Trent, la bruja salió de la piscina, caminando a pasos veloces sin hacerle caso a las demandas de Trenton a que se detuviera y lo enfrentase. No, no, no, definitivamente no.

-¡Rachel!—Grito Trent al momento que la toma del brazo derecho y la jala hacía ella. La bruja vuelve a maldecir la velocidad de la especie.— ¿Podrías dejar de estar huyendo de mí tan sólo un momento?

-¿Quién está huyendo? Sólo me estoy retirando… sin mirarte a la cara.

-Eso es huir. —La tomo de los hombros con firmeza, asustando y excitando a Rachel al mismo tiempo. —Escúchame un momento.

-Tienes diez segundos.—Le dijo la bruja, pensando que era mejor haber dicho cinco.

Tomándola por sorpresa, Trent había sonreído, era una sonrisa que transmitía tantas cosas: felicidad, diversión, deseo, sinceridad… su análisis hizo corto circuito en el momento que él se había apoderados de sus mejillas con esas manos grandes y cálidas que poseía.

-Eres un dolor en el trasero… pero, —Estaba cada vez más cerca de ella, golpeándole el rostro con su aliento varonil.—Eres mi dolor en el trasero… te amo Rachel.

Y asaltó sus labios, y esta vez, no iba a permitir que nada ni Rachel impidan el curso de la naturaleza.

Atacó su indefenso y suave cuello, oyendo los suspiros y gemidos de Rachel, sintiendo como ella lo abraza por la cintura con sus brazos, aferrándose más a él para tenerlo más cerca. Trent descendió los besos al hombro, las tiras del bikini eran tan fastidiosas que sus manos viajaron por la espalda de Rachel, causándole una descarga eléctrica, los dedos del elfo llegaron al nudo que mantenía la prenda superior en el cuerpo de la chica, no lo pensó ni un segundo más y lo desata, mandando la ropa a volar.

Se vuelve a apoderar de su rostro con las manos, devorándola en un beso mientras la guiaba a pasos torpes e impacientes al mueble más cercano para apoderarse de ella, que resulto ser una mesa circular. Tomó a Rachel de los muslos y la cargó para sentarla ahí mismo. Aprovechando la nueva postura, Rachel acerco sus manos al pecho del elfo, tanteando cada pedazo de piel, sufriendo varias descargas en su columna vertebral al punto de ocasionar un corto circuito en el cerebro.

Enreda sus pequeños dedos en las hebras doradas que era el cabello de Trent, apretando y gimiendo entre besos cuando él atacaba sus senos o los pezones, él se turnaba entre ambos como un niño mimado con sus dos dulces favoritos. Sin dejar su posición, Trent llevó sus dedos por debajo de la prenda inferior del bikini, acariciando la intimidad e introduciéndose en el templo. Los gemidos de Rachel aumentaron de tono, estaba muy cerca a un orgasmo, por eso se aferró de Trent como pudo de los hombros para no caer de espaldas en la mesa y golpearse con fuerza.

Al tener su orgasmo, había cerrado sus ojos y sintió que Kalamack se había detenido, de seguro para que ella pudiera asimilar y recordar por siempre ese momento en que Trenton Kalamack le dio su primer orgasmo. Él dejó de besar y lamer los senos de la bruja para volver a asaltar sus labios, siendo recibido de forma ansiosa e impaciente, metió la lengua dentro de la boca de ella, danzando en un baile de guerra por el dominio. Los shorts del elfo cayeron al suelo en un desliz, Rachel lo abrazo del cuello con sus brazos y de la cintura con sus piernas, besándolo de nuevo y esperando demasiado ansiosa a ser penetrada, pero él se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo torturándola, acariciando los labios vaginales con su miembro duro, todo un desafío ya que él tampoco podría resistir a sus necesidades.

-Déjate de joderme de una vez, estúpido elfo y fóllame.

Divertido por el comentario de Rachel (la prueba era su sonrisa encantadora y burlona), Trent decidió obedecer, pensando que ya la había torturado lo suficiente. La entrada de Rachel era húmeda, cálida y estrecha, se sentía realmente bien. Como si fuese vampiro, la mordió en el cuello cuando su pene se introdujo por completo en ella. Rachel se aferró más a él y su cuerpo vibró al tener el pene por completo dentro de ella, soltando un grito de éxtasis y llevando la cabeza hacia atrás, viendo el techo de forma borrosa por las lágrimas de la lujuria. Al principio la penetró despacio, quería acostumbrarse al interior de la bruja y grabarse en la mente y en el cuerpo como era estar ahí dentro, fue aumentando la velocidad a cada minutos, siendo estimulado por los rasguños de Rachel en la espalda con sus uñas o como estas se incrustaban en su piel. La apartó de la mesa, obligando a Rachel que se afirme en el mueble con una de sus manos, en esa posición las embestidas eran más profundas y con una velocidad mucho más rápida.

Los músculos internos estaban contrayendo el miembro del elfo, faltaba muy poco para otro orgasmo, las fuerzas se le estaban yendo a Rachel en el brazo, así que dejó la mesa y se mantiene en el aire y pegada a él gracias a sus brazos y piernas enrolladas en el elfo. Al fulminar, la bruja creyó que había visto las estrellas, el segundo orgasmo había sido mucho más maravilloso que el anterior debido a que Trent se había corrido al mismo tiempo que ella, el semen de Trent era cálida e invasiva, podía apostar a que ninguna parte de su interior se quedo sin sentir el líquido blanco.

Sin dejar de abrazarla, Trent camino con ella hacía un sillón rojo que estaba ahí, sentándose con cuidado para no dañar a su pasajero. En silencio recuperaba el aire, el aliento de Rachel golpeaba el cuello del elfo, y el de Trent movía un mechón rojo que tenía cerca de sus labios. Estaba seguro que aun podría hacer otra ronda… o dos… o cuatro… ¡que adictivo era hacerlo con ella!

-Rachel… si llegamos a tener de nuevo sexo salvaje… sugiero que lo hagamos en mi establo.—Admitió sin pudor mientras sus manos se enredaban en las hebras rojas y la obliga a verse a los ojos, besándola, esta vez con dulzura.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo vamos a repetir?—Le dijo Rachel, retándolo como a la defensiva.

-Porque te amo.—Y la vuelve a besar, muy seguro de sus palabras.

**Fin.**


End file.
